


Now hear my love for you. Now walk.

by grit



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grit/pseuds/grit
Summary: “You should come sleep with us,” she tells him eventually, because it's not long past midnight and there is enough space to share.[Kala loves two people. They make it work.]





	Now hear my love for you. Now walk.

_Wolfgang is twisting, gasping in pain. Kala is with him, feels how terrified and angry he is, and cups his cheek in her hand._

_He looks at her desperately, leaning into her touch. He is so very small in the bed they have him strapped to, and she guides him to the kitchen table. She is used to the room bustling with her cluster, but they're alone. With a sad smile, she sits down on his bed, opposite him at the table, and reaches for his cuffed hands._

_She prays for him, and they both feel stronger for it._

 

Kala opens her eyes to the soft hum of the monsoon in the distance. Next to her Rajan stirs and she lets herself be tucked away in his arms. 

 

He rests his chin on the back of her head, fingertips ghosting over the goosebumps on her arm, and says softly, “Kala, my love, you’re shaking. What are you scared of?”

 

Kala shakes her head. “Not me,” she whispers, voice still laced with fear and the taste of blood in her mouth. “Wolfgang. He has been dreaming again, and it pulled me in.” Rajan nuzzles her closer to his chest in response and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. Kala slowly relaxes.

 

“I didn't mean to,” Wolfgang apologizes roughly, cowering in the corner of their bedroom. He's naked, sheets soaked with sweat and she shares his exhaustion. His covers are drawn shut, but it doesn't help much with the brightness in the room. 

 

“I take what sleep I can get,” he adds, noticing the sharp creasing of her forhead.

 

“You should come sleep with us,” she tells him eventually, because it's not long past midnight and there is enough space to share. He looks hesitant so she sighs, wiggling out of Rajan's grip and out from under the blankets. 

 

Her husband hisses at the sudden intrusion of cold air on his skin where she used to be. “You're cruel, Kala,” he complains and drapes the blankets around him longingly.

 

She grins, crossing the room barefoot in her nightie, and holds out her hand for Wolfgang to take. She’s both too cold and too hot and blames the oppressive heat wave in Berlin and Riley's visit to her father equally. Wolfgang eyes her hand sceptically from below her and her brows shoot up. “Do I have to carry you?”

 

He blinks, dumbfounded, shakes off his laugh and climbs out of his bed and into hers. She looks at her men, Rajan still scowling at her and Wolfgang bonelessly sprawled against his bent knees, and etches the image into her memory.

 

Kala has Wolfgang drink some water and levels a glare at him when she searches his cupboards for something edible, but is unable to find anything save for a bunch of old _Brötchen_ and beer in his fridge. 

 

He just shrugs and waves her closer. She sighs and lets herself be swayed, too tired for yet another argument about how he should be taking better care of himself. “You should,” she points out anyway, and Wolfgang shuts her up with a kiss.

 

“You two do know that it's really weird for me to see Kala making out with air,” Rajan says drily.

 

Kala pulls back, embarrassed. Wolfgang licks his lips, unapologetic. “She tastes better than the other shit I've been eating lately,” he remarks, because he knows he can get away with it. 

 

Kala turns beet red.

 

Rajan pouts and leans forward. “I want to know what he said.”

 

“He uh, made a sex joke,” she says quickly, betting on bluntless to keep any further questions at bay.

 

Wolfgang chuckles darkly and drags his hand through her hair. She shudders, feeling her breasts harden, and curses her hormones for being attracted to that.

 

They flip her on her back together, Wolfgang sliding his hands under her clothes with a devilish smirk. Rajan suckles on her neck with all the devotion of their first time and all the experience of marriage.

 

“Wolfgang's coming to visit us,” he decides breathlessly. “Soon.”

 

Kala arches her back, moaning at the thought and under Wolfgang's skilful tongue. “Yes.”

It would be good for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd worship kala too  
> so uh. I can relate, boys.


End file.
